


Three Years Will Do That

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Three Years Will Do That

Good Morning Y/N!  
Good Afternoon Jensen!  
How’s the movie going?  
Cliche...I’m at makeup right now creating the perfect ‘just woke up yet somehow still gorgeous look romcoms are famous for.  
How’s Supernatural going?  
Fine. We miss you.  
I miss you too!  
3 years together will do that you know.  
I know that a little too well sometimes.   
I have to go, I’m shooting now. Call later?  
Definitely.  
Good. :)

Jensen puts down his phone, sighing slightly.  
“Talking to Y/N again?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You should really tell her.”  
“There’s nothing to tell.”  
“Whatever man, that smile says it all.”  
“Shut up.”  
Jensen throws a piece of candy at his friend. Jared just catches it and eats it, smiling.   
****  
You slide your phone into your pocket, making your way to set. As much fun as starring in movies is, you miss the old days. Your first job was on Supernatural and you were there for three incredible years before the writers killed Y/C/N. Shortly after that you were cast in Y/M/N, and now the romantic comedy you’re currently filming. As much as you like your current castmates, they could never be what Jared, Misha, and Jensen are to you. Especially Jensen. You always had a crush on him, but for fear of messing up your friendship never said a thing. Now that you don’t see him as often, you regretted not saying anything.  
****  
Hey :)  
Sup Ackles? :P  
Not much, just finished a scene.  
Do you have time to talk?  
I always have time for you!

Even texting, he’s able to make you blush. Within seconds, your skype is ringing. You click the answer button and his smiling face fills up the screen.   
“Hey there stranger.”  
“Hey yourself. I see Dean got into some hijinx today.”  
Jensen wipes some of the fake blood from his forehead.  
“Yeah. That was my makeup adventure today. None of that ‘just woke up’ crap you had to go through.”  
“Well we can’t all be voted most attractive J.”  
He laughs at that. Putting on his serious face, he continues.   
“Y/N, there’s...something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”  
Jared’s head pops into the frame.  
“It’s really important!”  
Jensen waves him away.  
“Go away man!”  
You laugh.  
“Hi Jared! I really miss you two goofballs.”  
“Yeah, so about that…”  
Jensen comes back to the camera, done pushing Jared out of his trailer.  
“I’ve been wanting to tell you this since before you left, but I was scared. Since you’ve been away I realize how stupid I was. Look, I just….”  
“What is it J?”  
“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”   
He exhales, clearly relieved at getting it off his chest.   
“I thought I was the only one.”  
“What?”  
“I love you too J.”  
You’ve never seen him smile that big before in your life.


End file.
